


christmas morning

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Christmas, Heith Secret Santa 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Gift giving shouldnotbe harder than fighting giant purple aliens for the safety of the universe. It really, really shouldn't.





	christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> a christmas present for [space-peachx! merry christmas and i hope you enjoy it!](https://space-peachx.tumblr.com)

Gift giving should not be as hard as it is. **  
**

Keith had spent a good chunk of his life fighting giant purple aliens – found out he was part giant purple alien – in two different robotic lions for the safety of the fucking universe but finding a gift for his boyfriend was still one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. Hunk was an easy going person and should have been easy enough to shop for, but Keith wanted to find something perfect for their first Christmas together. Unfortunately for Keith, perfection was hard to find.

There were a few obvious gift ideas that Keith could have defaulted on if he was keen on being a lazy boyfriend who took the easy way out. The most obvious one was buying Hunk some sort of kitchen gadget or fancy food item that Keith had only heard of on Chopped for his boyfriend to blow his mind with. It would have been fun, and Hunk would have enjoyed it, but Keith was not a fan of something that easy. Less obviously, but still unsatisfying, was buying Hunk a nice, fancy gadget for Hunk to play around with on his own time while Keith listened contently to all of the terms he knew, but couldn’t explain on his own. He didn’t like this easy way out either.

  
Besides, Hunk had the tools at hand to make any technological device that he could possibly desire ever and Keith liked seeing him show off a new invention more than he liked to see him open something ready-made. Keith ended scratching both of those ideas off of his very short imaginary list and started all over. The annual Christmas market wasn’t doing very much to help him out with narrowing down his ideas with its seemingly endless combination of shops and food stands.

If Keith thought that buying the whole market would make Hunk happy, he would have done that but he knew it wouldn’t. If anything, it would stress his boyfriend out even more.  

What do you buy someone who can make anything that they could possibly want? Who said that you were the best gift that they could have gotten – even if you didn’t believe them?

Keith sighed, running his hands through his hair and resigning himself to heading home empty handed for the fourth time that week when a stand of handmade plush animals caught his eye. The stand was one of the bigger ones in the area, piled high with animals of all shapes and sizes in every color of the rainbow.

“Hi, do you take custom orders? I have a very specific design in mind and I’ll pay whatever to get it,” Keith asked the pink haired attendant at the stand, grinning as she handed over a sketchbook labeled ‘Custom Orders’, in looping pink handwriting.

“Can you draw it?”

“Hell yeah.” It would be perfect, whenever it was ready. “..How long until it will be ready for pick up?” He asked, watching as the pink haired stand attendant inspected the design.  

“I’ve seen something like this before, I think..But it should take a week or so? It’ll be done before Christmas, for sure.” She popped some bubblegum as she spoke, offering Keith a bright red grin. “Write down your number and we’ll call you when it’s time for pick up.”

Keith didn’t really think about her words, he was just content to know that the present would be done in time for him to wrap it. Maybe he’d get Hunk one of those fancy European Hot Chocolate kits too, because his boyfriend would like it, of course. Not because Keith wanted to try it. Absolutely not.  

* * *

Christmas day started with Keith’s face nestled into warmth and safety of Hunk’s chest. His boyfriend was stroking his thick fingers through his hair, working through any knots or tangles that had developed while they rolled around in their sleep. From the gentle rhythm and the way Hunk hummed just in his chest, Keith could tell that his boyfriend hadn’t realized he was awake yet.

Keith didn’t mind pretending for a few minutes more.

“I know you’re awake,” Hunk whispered, his hand moving from its position in Keith’s thick, dark hair to rub wide circles on his back instead. “Merry Christmas, Keith..” His voice was husky from sleep and Keith would give up getting out of bed for the entire day if it meant he could hear his boyfriend talk like that the whole day.

“I haven’t been for long,” Keith said, lifting his head from Hunk’s chest to smile sleepily up at his boyfriend. It was the truth, even if it was a little bent to suit Keith’s needs. “Merry Christmas, Hunk.” Slowly, Keith wriggled up Hunk’s chest to press a lazy kiss to his lips.

Hunk returned the kiss just as lazily as he wrapped his arms tighter around Keith’s bare waist to bring him in close, as if there was much space between them as is. They spent a few minutes sharing slow, sleep addled kisses before the morning breath became too much for Keith to really handle and he was forced to sit up. When Hunk looked mournfully up at him, he pressed a quick peck to his lips and smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Your present is under the tree~ I have to brush my teeth.”

  
“Aww, okay– Wait, present? I told you that you didn’t need to get me anything!” Hunk complained as he sat up to stare at Keith with bug eyes. Keith paid him no mind as he walked to the bathroom. If he recalled correctly, he’d told Hunk that he didn’t need to get Keith any presents either but when they went to sleep the night before there were definitely packages wrapped in red paper waiting for him under the tree. When he told Hunk as much, his boyfriend offered a sheepish smile. “Do as I say, not as I do? ..that doesn’t make sense in context, does it?”

“No, honey,” Keith slurred around his toothbrush before he leaned over the sink to spit out the toothpaste. It took him a few more moments to speak again as he rinsed his mouth out. “Regardless, we got each other presents when we said we wouldn’t.”

Hunk grinned at Keith, trying to grab Keith’s hand as he walked past him to leave the bedroom. “I’ll make breakfast and we can open the presents we weren’t supposed to buy, deal?”

Keith tried to looked exasperated as he held onto Hunk’s hands, but his boyfriend’s excitement had always been contagious and Keith smiled at him. “Deal.” He wasn’t sure that his present would be good enough for Hunk, but he hoped that he would like it at the very least. “French toast?”

  
“French toast,” Hunk agreed before mischief curled his feature. “Hey, maybe French toast will be our ––.”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. It is Christmas and I don’t want to be mad at you today.”

Besides, no one could really be mad after eating Hunk’s signature french toast. Not even Keith.

* * *

With bellies full of french toast and breakfast cocktails – it was 5 o’clock somewhere, after all – Keith and Hunk finally turned their attention to the presents waiting under their admittedly very bright red and yellow Christmas tree. Keith admired their color coordination even if it was a little hard on the eyes after looking at the tree and the presents beneath them for too long.

Hunk had predictably loved the European hot chocolate set and the matching beaded bracelets that Keith had gotten from the Christmas market, but Keith was nervously fidgeting with the final wrapped box. He was almost certain that Hunk would love the little yellow Lion plush that he’d gotten specially made for him, but that didn’t stop the nerves from creeping in.

“What’s in that one?” Hunk asked, his eyes falling to the gift that rested in his boyfriend’s lap.

Keith considered, for one wild moment, not giving Hunk the Lion that he’d spent so much time waiting for before he swallowed his nerves and handed the yellow box over. “A surprise.” He watched as Hunk carefully peeled the paper away from the box and lifted the lid curiously. Keith chewed on his thumbnail nervously as Hunk stared at the inside of the box with wide eyes. “…Do you like it?”

“It’s my girl,” Hunk whispered back, choked up as he carefully lifted the stuffed yellow Lion from the box and clutched her to his chest. Keith watched him with a fond smile, hugging his leg to his chest. He wasn’t glad that the gift made Hunk happy enough to cry, but he was happy that Hunk was happy. “I love her, Keith. You got all her details right and I love her so much. Wait!” Hunk leaned down to grab a shiny, red package from underneath the tree and held it out to Keith with a teary-eyed grin. “Open this, right now.”

Keith blinked down at the box, shaking it between his hands thoughtfully before he tore through the paper with much less care than Hunk had with the yellow wrapping paper before him. He lifted the lid of the box and couldn’t help but laugh a little. He understood now what the stand attendant had meant by “I’ve seen something like this before” when he had shown her the sketch of yellow. Inside the box, nestled amongst shredded white paper, was a plush red Lion large enough for Keith to hug. They were definitely of the same mind. “She’s perfect,” Keith laughed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend soundly on his mouth, “Thank you.”

“She’s not perfect, I’m not as good as drawing as you are, but she’s about as close as I could get,” Hunk mumbled against Keith’s lips. Keith pulled back to look down at the stuffed version of Red and noted small things in the plush that differed from the giant sentient Lion that he had flown during the war. Her face was perfect, so Keith really had no complaints to voice.

“I love her, and I love you,” Keith whispered fiercely against his lips before kissing him again. “Merry Christmas, Hunk.”

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr – [whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
